


Chocolate

by RascallyRose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I am not amazing at food, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day Fluff, or prompts for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/pseuds/RascallyRose
Summary: Jaina drains her mana and enlists the help of a certain queen after a chance encounter to restore it.Valentines prompt fill.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UninspiredPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/gifts), [simonsaysfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/gifts), [raffinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/gifts), [Andropedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/gifts), [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/gifts), [JE_Talveran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Talveran/gifts), [Archaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/gifts), [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/gifts), [chibikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/gifts).



> Valentines prompt fill for the discord with a light Frozen homage for my partner.

Crisp, white snow was settling feather light over Boralus. The vast blanket muffling sounds from the shops and taverns, each traveller wrapped in comforting near silence. Most citizens had retired to warm ale and warmer hearths, sharing in boisterous revelry.

 

And so it was that Jaina Proudmoore spirited through the streets. Hooded and devoid of any finery, even her staff had been left in the keep. Better that she go unnoticed, many of Boralus’ citizens had forgiven her, but still some held resentment, grudges too hard to bury. Shadows had a way of emboldening such feelings. It would have been safer to stay indoors, but every inch of the arch mage had been itching with pent up energy. She just needed to find a quiet place to exhaust some of her mana reserves and she could go back.

 

Reaching the edge of the docks, she broke for an empty stretch of coastline. Blinking the last few feet when she was sure she was out of sight. Jaina let her hood slide back, exposing her snowy hair, taking a deep breath as her eyes flashed with built up mana. She took a deep breath, feeling the tingle of energy just beneath her skin as she called on her magic.

 

Snow danced and swirled around her, the elements bending to her will. Jaina smiled as the pull of inspiration guided her hands, ice taking shape into delicate creatures and prismatic walls. Intricate arches looped and whirled, rising above the mage in impressive structures.

 

Finally the pulse of mana dulled into her own heart beat and Jaina released a contented sigh, stepping back to admire her work. The tower she had created glittered beautifully in the moonlight, crystalline horses stilled mid-prance along it’s spiraled rise.

 

Jaina indulged herself a few more quiet moments to quietly explore her creation. Placidly she scaled the tower, taking her time to view the interplay of magic and nature.

 

Finally satisfied, she started back toward the keep. She took one final deep breath of salt air as she neared the Boralus lights, before returning her hood to its original place.

 

The dull groan of the docks as she re-alighted was both a strange comfort and a great loss. The solid tap of her boots on the cobblestone even more so.

 

Jaina was so absorbed in her melancholy she hadn’t been watching her path. The man she ran into was a burly wall of sheer muscle. Jaina stumbled, landing squarely on her rear.

 

“Watch where you’re going,” he growled, leveling Jaina with a hazy drunken sneer.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered, starting to struggle to her feet only to catch a heavy boot to her shoulder.

 

“I know you,” the man leered down at her, still holding her down with a massive foot.

 

“I don’t think so,” she deflected, fighting the rising fear in her gut as she pressed against the thick leather.

 

“Yeah, yes I do,” realization flashed through the drunken stupor, “you’re Jaina Proudmoore.”

 

“Excuse me _Lord Admiral_ ,” he bowed sardonically, sweeping his hat from his head. A gesture that would have been fairly dramatic had he not stumbled slightly.

 

Jaina reacted quickly, giving his suddenly unsteady boot a vicious shove. She rose to her feet as he stumbled, turning to flee before a meaty hand seized her cloak. The arch mage spun, ready to release a burst of magic only to come up empty. She only had time to curse her rookie mistake before her back caught the wall. The air forcing from her lungs as the man cracked a meaty knuckle. Jaina squeezed her eyes closed, ready for the first blow.

 

But it never came.

 

Jaina risked a glance, almost reeling from the shock of what she saw. The enormous man was being held back by a slender figure. Her clawed gauntlet glittered maliciously in the moonlight, but her eyes burned even more dangerously. Fiery coals holding the man still almost as much as her hand was.

 

“Wh-who are you?” the man had thrown up a thin veneer of bravery, fooling no one.

 

“The boogieman,” She growled, low and dangerous, tossing the man aside bodily before following it with a boot to his rear, “now shove off so I can haunt you nightmares.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice, quickly fumbling his way down the empty street. The woman watched him go, her mouth a stern line. Jaina studied her, rubbing her collar.

 

“What are you doing here?” she should have been more concerned, should have been anything, but the drain on her reserves was catching up to her.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sylvanas rolled her eyes and sighed, readjusting her hood to cover her face better, “if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Wait!”

 

The fallen elf paused, inclining her head. Jaina hesitated for a moment, coming to take the banshee’s arm.

 

“You’re a little conspicuous on your own.”

 

“I made it this far undetected,” Sylvanas droned, “and that display on the beach was far from subtle.”

 

“So you’ve been following me,” it wasn’t a question, “why?”

 

“Curiosity I suppose,” she glanced at the hand on her arm, “am I under arrest, Lord Admiral?”

 

“Not as such,” Jaina replied, thumbing the fabric of her partner’s cloak absently, “but perhaps you could escort me somewhere?”

 

The banshee raised a delicate eyebrow.

 

“I promise I won’t tell a soul you were here,” the mage crossed her heart, “I just need to grab something and I will be out of your hair.”

 

Sylvanas studied her for another long moment and Jaina feared that she might actually decline. The fallen elf instead shrugged, gesturing silently for her to lead.

 

Jaina smiled softly, gently leading her counterpart along the quiet streets. The winding thoroughfare finally deposited them into a wide square. An emptied fountain waited in the center, the mermaids making up its centerpiece bone dry for the winter. Jaina directed them past the fixture, instead steering them to a cozy looking little shop.

 

“A confectioner’s shop?” Sylvanas intoned, shooting Jaina a curious look.

 

“I may have exhausted my mana,” the mage replied sheepishly.

 

The fallen elf snorted softly, “With a display like yours, how am I not surprised?”

 

“Just wait here,” Jaina replied, sticking out her tongue petulantly before she could think better of it.

 

The inside of the shop was warm and close, the smell of warm sugar and bitter cocoa permeating the air.

 

“Well hullo there Jaina!” the shopkeeper was a pleasant woman. Her lips pulling into a smile that looked right at home on her full cheeks, “what can I get for ye today deary?”

 

“Hello Miranda,” Jaina smiled back, coming to stand by the cases, “can I get my usual?”

 

“Right away my dear,” the woman replied beginning to gather various confections from the cases.

 

Jaina exited the shop several minutes later, a brown paper bag in hand, bidding the shopkeeper farewell. Sylvanas was nowhere to be found and the mage had to tamp down a small wave of disappointment. Of course she had left.

 

“Silly,” Jaina sighed to no one in particular, “she would be a fool to linger in enemy territory?”

 

“I suppose I am still a fool then.”

 

Jaina started at the voice, whirling around to find the banshee queen, shadows slipping off her like a thick mantle.

 

“You scared me half to death!” Jaina gasped, clasping a hand to her chest.

 

“Perhaps then you would allow me to escort you back to Undercity?” The fallen elf chuckled.

 

“Don’t jest,” the mage replied, giving the banshee’s arm a light slap.

 

The laugh she earned in response stirred something in her chest. Jaina did her best to smother the feeling, pulling them along to a secluded courtyard. Ahead, four paths met, the cobbles circling one very large oak, it’s bare branches stretching into the night sky. Icicles hung from it’s boughs like crystalline leaves. A series of benches edged the park.

 

The mage released the archer’s arm, going to sit at one of the benches. Sylvanas followed her lead after a moment, giving her parcel a curious look. Jaina opened the bag, removing a piece of its contents. A single slice of orange, dipped in dark chocolate and sprinkled with coarse crystals.

 

“Chocolate?” Sylvanas asked quizzically after a moment.

 

“Sweets are good for restoring mana,” Jaina replied to the unasked question, “baked goods are the best, but most bakeries are closed at this hour and I can’t conjure them at the moment.”

 

The banshee hummed her reply, peering into the bag curiously.

 

“Would you like one?”

 

Sylvanas said nothing for a moment and Jaina worried she had crossed some line. Before the mage could apologize she inclined her head.

 

“What do you recommend?”

 

“Oh, ah,” Jaina fumbled, scrambling to recover some semblance of composure, “something with salt? We harvest the sea salt locally.”

 

“Salt on chocolate?” the banshee raised her eyebrow quizzically, but her grin spoke of good humor, “is there anything you Kul Tirans won’t work the sea into?”

 

“It’s good, you’re just stubborn!” Jaina huffed.

 

Sylvanas chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that sent a shock of warmth through Jaina’s system.

 

“Okay, let me try,” the fallen elf reached forward, but frowned seeing her clawed gauntlets.

 

“Let me,” Jaina said, selecting a chocolate and holding it out for her.

 

Shock flickered over Sylvanas’ features, but she reached out to steady Jaina’s wrist. Her touch was surprisingly gentle in spite of her vicious looking armor. What had Jaina suppressing a shiver was the delicate brush of plush lips over her finger tips.

 

It was over too quickly. The distance between them respectable, but looming suddenly. Jaina found herself tamping down the urge to move closer.

 

“It’s good,” Sylvanas’ soft reply cut through the quiet even as softly as she spoke, “thank you.”

 

Jaina smiled gently, “you’re very welcome.”

 

They sat in companionable silence for a while after that. Jaina occasionally popping chocolates into her mouth, taking her time to savor them. Snowflakes continued a glittering path through the air, lending a quiet magic to the little park.

 

Jaina glanced down as she felt something brush her hand. Sylvanas had removed her gauntlets and had reached out her opposite hand to catch some of the falling snow. The fingers of her other hand absently brushing the edge of Jaina’s hand. She didn’t seem to realize she was doing it, too focused on the delicate crystals collecting on her palm.

 

Jaina flushed at the gentle contact. It was pleasant and made her heart flutter in her chest in a way it hadn’t since long before Theramore. A dusting of pink colored her cheeks as she averted her gaze. She was no longer an apprentice in Dalaran, such things were hardly fitting. And yet when she looked back, the banshee was studying her intently.

 

“Why did you go down to the beach tonight?”

 

It was a simple question and yet Jaina wasn’t sure she had a good answer.

 

“I was restless I suppose,” she sighed, fixing her own gaze on the contents of the bag.

 

“Sometimes I get this feeling,” the mage continued, removing another chocolate and rolling it between her fingers, “more like an itch really. If I burn off all of my mana at once it goes away for a while.”

 

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully before replying.

 

“Kaelystia told me about something like that once. Something like pins and needles when she would get too close to certain fonts of mana.”

 

“Kaelystia?” Jaina asked incredulously.

 

“Our mage trainer, one of the banshees. Curiously it still bothers her in undeath.”

 

Jaina thought on that for a moment.

 

“Necromancy is a form of magic, perhaps it manages some sort of resonance?”

 

“Perhaps,” Sylvanas shrugged.

 

Jaina pondered that for a while longer. When she glanced back at Sylvanas she had returned to catching snow.

 

The resonant toll of the town bell signaled midnight, drawing both women from their reverie.

 

“I should probably go,” Jaina said, fighting a note of reluctance from her voice, “I’ll most likely be missed as it is.”

 

They stood, both knowing they should leave, but neither making a move to do so.

  
“Can I make you a portal?” Jaina finally asked.

 

“Send me to Stormwind?” The archer asked with a roguish grin.

 

“Fat chance.”

 

“Undercity then, if you would be so kind.”

 

“After you were kind enough to escort me, how could I refuse?”

 

Jaina gestured deftly through the air, the spell weave fabricating easily before her. In seconds the portal was glimmering before her, the distant city casting a green glow over the snow.

 

Sylvanas paced forward, stopping to face the mage. She studied the human for a long moment, seeming to decide what to say.

 

“Thank you for an entertaining evening,” she finally purred, bring Jaina’s gloved hand up to kiss her knuckles.

 

As she turned for the portal she was surprised by a hand on her shoulder. The banshee turned to question the young woman, but was stopped by plush lips over her own.

 

The kiss was chaste and over far too soon, the banshee blinking for a moment in surprise.

 

“For escorting this fool,” Jaina smiled, stepping out of the banshee’s space.

 

Sylvanas caught her arm gently, stopping the mage before she could retreat further. The look Jaina gave her was curious, searching, but completely devoid of fear.

 

“Humor me?” the archer asked softly, brushing a stray lock of hair behind the mage’s ear.

 

“Yes.”

 

The reply was barely a whisper, but keen elven ears caught it easily. Her lips sought the younger woman’s gently, bringing a hand to cradle the back of her neck. Sylvanas’ other hand traced over Jaina’s belly for a briefness before coming to rest on her hip.

 

They kissed for a long moment. Taking their time with the languid exploration before they broke apart.

 

“I should go,” in spite of what she said Sylvanas seemed reluctant to follow through.

 

Jaina studied her for a moment, contemplating.

 

“Perhaps I could spy on you next time,” the mage intoned absently, studying the portal.

 

“The Undercity is hardly a sought after destination,” Sylvanas chuckled.

 

“Turnabout is fair play.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it is” the banshee laughed, a low rumbling sound that made Jaina’s heart flutter. The fallen elf reached behind her head, unfastening something before holding out her hand, “You’ll need something personal of mine to pass the wards.”

 

Jaina reached out her hand, letting Sylvanas place the offered item in her palm. The sapphire pendant gleamed in the low light, a comforting energy seeping into her arm. It was clearly beloved by its owner and the weight of even taking such a thing was immense.

 

“I seem to have forgotten my pendant,” Sylvanas tapped her chin thoughtfully when Jaina opened her mouth to protest, “I do hope a good samaritan finds and returns it to me.”

 

“I suppose they will have to do it with haste,” the mage replied, clasping the chain securely around her neck, “and keep it very safe in the meantime.”

 

“That’s a good girl.”

 

Sylvanas leaned down one last time, kissing Jaina gently on the cheek before crossing through the portal.

 

Jaina drifted to sleep that night stroking thoughtfully over the sapphire pendant. When she finally slept, she dreamed of chilled lips and bitter chocolate.


End file.
